gtasajtenfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Multiplayer
Flerspelarlägen har funnits till och från i GTA-serien ända från första spelet, Grand Theft Auto (1997). Både Grand Theft Auto, GTA London och GTA2 inkluderade enklare multiplayerlägen, men sedan försvann det från serien i tredje generationens GTA-spel; sånär som på ett minispel i PlayStation 2-versionen av San Andreas där man spelade offline på delad skärm. Inofficiella tilläggsprogram till PC-versionerna av Vice City och San Andreas (främst MTA och SA-MP) möjliggjorde både deathmatch-lägen, bilrace och till och med GTA-rollspel. Officiella multiplayerlägen till serien återkom i och med Liberty City Stories till PSP, som följdes upp av Vice City Stories. Båda dessa spel portades till PlayStation 2 men multiplayer-funktionerna skrotades. GTA-spel med officiella multiplayerlägen Grand Theft Auto Grand Theft Auto har ett primitivt multiplayerläge där man kan koppla upp till varandra genom seriell anslutning, modemanslutning, IPX-anslutning samt TCP/IP-anslutning. Alla dessa kräver att man har kommit överens med någon annan spelare om att spela, då man antingen kommer behöva koppla ihop datorerna rent fysiskt, eller att man har tagit reda på varandras IP-nummer. Någon lobbyserver finns inte, men detta kan lösas genom Hamachi. Detta är ett program som så att säga lurar datorn att andra, främmande människor som är anslutna till Hamachis lobbyserver är fysiskt anslutna till din dator. På så sätt kringgår man problemen med de primitiva uppkopplingar som erbjuds i många äldre spel, bland annat Grand Theft Auto. De spellägen som erbjuds i Grand Theft Auto är Deathmatch samt tre typer av Cannonball Run. I Deathmatch-läget ställer man in antingen en maxgräns för antalet dödade motspelare, eller en maxgräns för hur mycket poäng som ska uppnås innan spelet är slut. De båda spellägena kan spelas i antingen Liberty City, Vice City eller San Andreas. Endast PC-versionen har multiplayer. GTA: London 1969 GTA: London 1961 GTA 2 Även GTA 2 är gammalt nog att sakna lobbyserver, men återigen kan man ta hjälp av Hamachi för att enkelt hitta andra spelsugna. De enkla lägena från Grand Theft Auto har utökats med både fler spellägen, inställningar och fler platser utöver de vanliga städerna. Multiplayerspel startas från Windows i en kommandoruta med ett enkelt chattfönster, kickmöjligheter och inställningar för spelplats, antal spelare, spelhastighet, speltyp, poänggräns, tidsgräns och en kryssruta för om poliser ska vara aktiverat eller inte. De spellägen som erbjuds i GTA 2 är Frag Game (dvs Deathmatch), Point Game (poängbaserat spel) samt Tag Game, där den som dödar den märkta spelaren själv blir märkt, och då ska slippa undan att bli dödad för att öka sin tid som märkt. Den som först kommer upp i den förinställda tiden vinner spelet. Jämför med "The Hit List"-läget för LCS och för VCS. GTA: San Andreas Ett mindre multiplayerläge finns i konsollversionerna av spelet. Spelet fungerar så att man är två personer som sprang omkring och gjorde vad man ville i staden. Det var med andra ord precis som freeroaming i singleplayer. Detta multiplayerläge är en aning speciellt, då det inte är split-screen som de flesta andra multiplayerlägen i andra spel. Man spelar på samma stora skärm, med en bird's-eye vinkel. Man måste stanna inom en viss radie av sin medspelare, annars så kan man inte gå någonstans. GTA: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories var det första spelet med officiell multiplayer sedan GTA 2 1999. PlayStation Portable-versionen var utrustad med ett multiplayerläge med sju olika spellägen som spelas med max sex spelare över lokalt WiFi-nätverk, det vill säga inte över internet trots att möjligheten till internetspel med en PSP är tillgänglig. Troligen handlade uteslutandet av internetspel om prestanda och anslutningshastighet. Vartefter man klarar vissa avgörande uppdrag i singleplayer-storyn låser man upp fler platser och utseenden på karaktärer. Till exempel är ön Staunton Island inte tillgänglig i Multiplayer förrän man klarat uppdraget "Driving Mr. Leone", där man flyr undan polisen på Portland och flyger över den ofärdiga Callahan-bron till säkerheten på Staunton. När man klarat 100% av spelet finns 60 olika utseenden på sin karaktär att välja mellan. GTA: Vice City Stories Efter Liberty City Stories släpptes Vice City Stories, med liknande multiplayermöjligheter men med utökade valmöjligheter i spelinställningarna och tre nya spellägen, nämligen Might Of The Hunter, V.I.P. R.I.P. och Empire Takedown. Även i VCS spelar man upp till sex spelare i lokalt, trådlöst nätverk. Med helikoptrar och Jetskis som nya fordon för Stories-serien har även race-delarna utökats med två Jetski-race och ett Quadathlon-läge, där man växlar mellan olika fordonstyper under samma race. Efter 100% avklarad story finns 82 spelkaraktärer att välja mellan i multiplayerläget. Grand Theft Auto IV Med Grand Theft Auto IV tog man ett stort steg framåt i GTA-seriens multiplayervärld. Som Sam Houser själv sagt en gång i tiden: "Just giving people deathmatch, or even a cooperative deathmatch...that's not GTA. When we go online with GTA, it's got to be right."http://planetgrandtheftauto.gamespy.com/View.php?view=Articles.Detail&id=89. Med tretton onlinemultiplayerlägen plus ett Party Mode och Free Roam-läge tog de verkligen multiplayerdelen på allvar. All spelstatistik sparas för övrigt på Rockstar Social Club, där man kan i detalj studera sina spelresultat och jämföra med andra. Förutom klassiska spel som Deathmatch och Race har man lagt till mer innovativa lägen såsom Cops n' Crooks och Team Mafiya Work, båda olika former av teamlägen. Med Deal Breaker, Hangman's N.O.O.S.E. och Bomb Da Base II banade man också väg för samarbetsspelande mot NPC-fiender ("datorstyrda" fiender) för att kämpa tillsammans mot ett gemensamt mål. Med utmanande Achievements och Trophies krävdes också en hel del hängivenhet från spelarna, bland annat skulle man klara över 100 race för att belönas med en respektingivande medalj på sitt Gamecard. ''Grand Theft Auto IV - The Lost And Damned'' I den första nedladdningsbara episoden till Xbox 360-versionen av GTA IV utökades multiplayerlägena med fem nya spellägen av både samarbets- och tävlingstyp.http://www.rockstargames.com/IV/#?page=multiplayer Grand Theft Auto:Chinatown Wars Chinatown Wars, exklusivt till Nintendo DS, kommer med sex multiplayerlägenhttp://www.rockstargames.com/chinatownwars/multiplayer som spelas lokalt (ej över internet) igenom Nintendo DS Wi-Fi funktion. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars använder sig av Rockstar Social Club och igenom den tjänsten så kan spelare ladda upp sin spelstatistik till Rockstar's hemsida, man kan även byta in-game saker med varandra igenom Rockstar Social Club GTA-spel med inofficiella multiplayertillägg GTA: Vice City GTA: San Andreas Kategori:Relaterat